A story of Cloth & Scythe(ABANDONED GO TO OTHER VERSION )
by robotgod456
Summary: Team RWBY has transported to an unknown place where they have the honor of seeing a world similar but different to their own. This fic is twofold, it is both a regular fic and a react fic simultaneously. I will be adding more people from the cast of RWBY at a later date.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Welcome, my name is RobotGod and this is my first attempt at creating a story for you guys. I figured that before you guys start to read I should tell you that this story is a twofold story, this is both a crossover fic and a reaction fic at the same time.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators**

If one were to see where they are at this moment they will only see two things, the color white and absolute nothingness. For all they would see is an endless void with no sign of stopping, where one can wonder for eternity if there will be an end or even a beginning to this unknown place. Thou some may question the reason of this place they must understand this place serves two roles: a place of isolation so no interruptions may take place and acts as the beginning for this story. For now, let this place be called the hub to ease any confusion for any observers.

….

"PWOOF"

…..

"The hell"

"Curse word!"

"Ruby, get off my immediately!"

"Hugh, Yang please get your lower half off my back"

If one were to see what is happening at this very moment they would see quite the amusing sight of what it seems to be four young women of various looks/differences tangled up. A few moments the girls finally untangle themselves.

"Alright, can somebody please explain to me where we are exactly" demanded from the white-haired girl. "Take a chill pill snow angel because you aren't the only one who is confused right now" replied the blonde hair girl. "What have I said about you me calling me that insufferable name already Yang, I deal with it enough form Arc already" responded the white-haired girl. "Come on Wiess right now the last thing we need from you and Yang is another argument, save it until we understand our situation" replied the black hair girl. "Blake's right, we should focus on the problem at hand" stated by Ruby Rose.

The rest of the girls nodded in acknowledgement and began a sweep around the surrounding area …. "hmmm … hey I think there something in the distance" said Yang. "Are you sure sis" asked Ruby. "Well it definitely looks like so and besides rubes what could go wrong?" replied yang. Ruby gave an owlish look and slowly replied "to many things Yang to many things". Nonetheless the girls followed Yang since their own finding had been fruitless, after a few minutes of walking they girl are greeted by an odd sight.

A couch that can hold four people … a coffee table … a mini refrigerator … and plasma screen TV … in the middle of nowhere.

After a few moments of confusion Yang proceeded to mini refrigerator since to see if there was any food inside. "Yang, what are you doing" hissed Weiss. "What do you think I'm doing Weiss cream, I'm seeing if there is breakfast in here … oh hey sweat breakfast burritos and there still hot too!" replied Yang. Normally the rest of the girls would question Yang's decision but were soon interrupted by sound of their stomachs …... after a few minutes the girls were all sitting on the couch (that was quite comfy) and finishing the remains of their burritos. "Alright, so now that we have had some food what should the next – before Blake could finish her sentence out of nowhere a piece of parchment soon appeared on the coffee table right before their eyes.

…..

After a few moments of shock Wiess pick up the parchment taking it upon herself to read the parchment, after clearing up her throat Wiess soon read aloud what the piece of paper had to stay " _Ah, hello team RWBY I have been excepting you four girls for a while now, I understand that you may be quite confused about the situation you are in right now"_

"humph, you have no idea bub" said Yang. "Yang don't interrupt Wiess" responded Ruby.

" _to answer some your question, you four are currently in what is known as the hub, a place between worlds if you must understand, and the reason you are four are here is quite simple. You four have been given the honor of seeing a world different but like your own world in many ways. If you are confused why you have been given this honor I am sorry to say the reasoning behind is something I can't tell I'm terribly sorry! …. Now is there is anything else to add …. oh yes I almost forgot, do not worry about your own world right now, once you have finished watching a certain amount of the new world you will be sent back to the moment you disappeared and will be recalled here at a different time/date. So now that those answers have been answered I best let you begin watching the new world and if you want to know how to just press the button on the TV to start."_

 _From a Friend_

 _P.S. don't worry about snacks the fridge will restock itself new foods when you become hungry!_

…..

"Well, …. I guess we should start the TV now I guess" said Ruby. "I do it" replied Blake. Blake than got off the couch and pressed the start button on TV. For a few moments, nothing seemed to be happening. "Well great now the TV isn't working" grumbled Wiess. "Clam down snow angel I think it needs the good old Yang touch" said Yang. "Yang Touch?" warily replied Blake. Before Wiess or the others could ask what, she meant Yang quickly rose and went up to the TV and gave it a strong bash to the top of the TV, for a few moments nothing happened until the screen soon came to life with the title " _Cloth and Scythe"_. "See Blakely all the TV needed was a little yang touch" said Yang. After a few minutes the title screen soon disappeared and replacing was a countdown timer starting form 10.

10

….

9

…

8

…

7

…

6

…

5

…

4

…

3

…

2

…

1

 **START**

" **Darkness, there was only darkness for the eye can see … no … there is light … light from the moon … yes the beautiful yet broken moon of the land, the land of remnant a place filled with mysteries yet unsolved, legends yet to be born, and monster's that should be never spoken of" spoke a unknown voice. As the voice fades into the background the camera slowly moves up to moon, allowing the viewers to see in its broken glory.**

… **.**

"?" thought all the girls.

….

 **NEIGH! NEIGH! NEIGH! Was the sound that immediately shattered the silence, the camera pans down to the ground and now the girls see of a group of four people that are riding horses under the pale light of the moon to somewhere.**

"Well about time that things started get interesting" said Yang, "Hmm? What with that face sis, are thinking about something?" said Yang. "Oh, it's nothing yang, it's just that I feel as if I heard this before" replied Ruby. Before Yang could ask any further questions, the screen immediately changed scenes, now showing a huge crater.

 **After a few moments, the four knights eventually appeared on the edge of crater, they quickly departed from their horses and began to trek down to the center of the crater. After a few minutes the knights finally reached the center of the crater and there in the center of it was a figure wearing black robes that completely covered up the body." I see that you have taken up my challenge little knights, I'm surprised that you came at all" said the figure in a feminine tone. One of knights stepped up from the group and from the light of moon shows the knight to be garbed in plated armor that is colored white with gold outlining's. eventually the other knights stepped forward from the shadow showing one of them to be colored green with pink highlights, bronze colored with gold highlights, and one that was white in pink but with white/orange highlights. "Your reign of darkness ends here witch" announced the white knight. "For too long have you destroyed the lives of families" stated the green knight. "For too long have you been able to destroys the land and pervert nature itself" replied the pink knight. "For too long has your shadow cast the land in despair" said the bronze knight.**

" **TODAY IS THE DAY YOUR REIGN OF DARKNESS ENDS WITCH" announced the four knights in unison. For a few moments only silent reign throughout the crater until the witch started giggle, then it turned into soft laughter, then became more and more loud until it turned into a full howl of laughter. "** _ **Pant … pant … pant**_ **, I must say, that was the funniest thing I have heard in a while, as much as I like love your group humor I must say that this long quarrel with you four must come to a stop" replied the witch as her voice grew more colder and colder.**

* _Shudders_ * "I have really bad feeling about this team" shakily said Ruby. "you aren't the only one ruby you aren't the only one" replied Wiess. "hey, you remember the note that Wiess read aloud, didn't it say that this world and our world are quite similar … you don't think that _witch_ person may be real right" said a worried Blake.

"No way Blakey remember what the note said similar in some ways put different in other ways, beside even _if_ that _witch does exist why hasn't she killed us all yet?_ " responded Yang. The rest of the girl looked at Yang at surprise. "What, did you think I just muscle and looks? ….. I will remember this" said a now glaring Yang to the rest of the group who now found their show laces quite interesting.

" **After all you four are wearing clothing not meant for you apes like you" seethed the witch. The four knights quickly went into a ready position with their weapons "I have to warn you witch you aren't messing with anyone" said the pink knight. "You're messing with the**

" **Knights of color"/** knights of color!

"That's what is was trying to remember, don't you remember Yang when mom used to read that story" exclaimed Ruby. "Oh, yeah I almost forgot about, wasn't that story one of your more favorite ones Ruby" responded Yang. "The knights of color? What that" asked Wiess. "the knights of color are about four knights with each having a unique color, fighting the forces of evil from bandits to Grimm, it's mostly a child story" replied Blake.

"I'm surprised you even knew about the story Blake I thought you were more into that ninja of love stuff" said Ruby. "One, ninja of love is not just stuff it's a trilogy of love, betray, drama, and more. Second, when I was a child my mother would use to read me some stories." Exclaimed Blake. Before Ruby could ask any more question the screen started to change again.

 **Just as the knights were about to fight the scene started to change until it looked kind of like a picture from a story book. Eventually the screen panned out to reveal a young Ruby Rose standing near the grave of her mother Summer Rose.**

"mom" said Ruby in a small whisper

" **And that is end of story, sadly the book never told if the knights had won or lost …. But you know what I think mom, I think they won because I read this story many times over and I have read about their battle with all the monsters they fought, I know they won. Ruby than looked up to the sky in immediately realized that the sun was already going down, she quickly started to pack up. "Well mom I guess it's time for me to get back before Yang starts to worry about me … and don't worry mom I be back later" said Ruby. She than began here trek back home.**

"You must really love your mom ruby" softly said Blake

"yeah, I miss her a lot but I think she's in a better place" replied ruby

 **It has been a few minutes since she left her mom grave and already the sun has already started to set. After a few more minutes of walking ruby soon came to a halt. She stood there for a few minutes … "something following me" whispered Ruby to herself, she than closed her eyes and started to focus on the nearby sounds. For a few moments, it was as if the whole forest became silence, as if anticipating for something.**

… **. ….. ….**

 **CRACK**

"Grimm" thought all the girls.

 **Ruby immediately spun herself in the direction of where the noise pulling her sniper/scythe hybrid crescent rose and activated its sniper form. She stood there for a few moments before the bushes ahead of her started to rustle … … … until finally a little rabbit came out of bushes, she immediately let go of here breath afterwards.**

"aww what a cute bunny" gushed ruby

"hmm, something doesn't seem right" Blake said aloud, "how so kitten?" asked yang. Ignoring the nickname Blake responded "well call it a gut feeling but my instincts are telling something bad going real soon".

" **Whew, for a second there I thought you were something el- she did not finish her sentence before a large fist slammed into her face propelling her a couple of meters afar. Ruby quickly regained her bearings and switched crescent rose to its scythe from, she then slammed it into the ground using it to slow her down to stop. She than look up to where the fist had hit here.**

"dammit I was right, but what was that ?" Blake said quietly to herself as the rest of the girls immediately became tense worrying what else would happen to their partner/ younger sister.

 **Coming from the shadows was a 7 feet humanoid figure that had a pitch black with a bone white birdlike mask … it was a Grimm, a creature of dark, the eternal enemy of mankind since the dawn of time. This Grimm however looked much different than any other Grimm that ruby has fought, for one this Grimm has a humanoid shape and from a closer look she could there were red '** _ **veins'**_ **covering the entire body, it seemed that the veins seem to originate from the eye sockets of the mask.**

"what kind of Grimm is that, I've never seen any like it" exclaimed Wiess. "Yeah, you think we would have known this Grimm already" replied Blake in a curious tone. "Ruby be careful with this Grimm, I don't think you can mess around with this one" whispered Yang to ruby, "don't worry sis I sure other me can handle this" stated ruby as she puffed out her chest in confidence.

" **What type of Grimm it that? I never heard a Grimm that looked like a human! Well it doesn't matter, right now I need understand what I'm fighting" thought Ruby, Ruby ripped crescent out of the ground and then activated her semblance. "Sorry but you messed with the wrong rose" stated Ruby before she charged the grim.**

Wiess turned towards Ruby and proceeded to give her a blank stare, "really ruby, mess with the wrong rose". "Hey … come on Wiess that was that bad, right?" replied ruby as she looked around for any support sadly finding none. Ruby than slumped down with a small rain cloud over her muttering that her catch phrases were good.

"I think we got bigger problems Wiess/Ruby, didn't you see that Grimm was able to react to Ruby's semblance" told Blake. 

**In split second crescent rose was upon the humanoid Grimm its blade ready to end the life if this monster, but just when crescent rose's blade was about to end the Grimm the monster tilted its head backwards just enough to avoid the attack. Before ruby could even react, the Grimm slammed its foot into ruby stomach before using her momentum to throw her into a nearby tree.**

 **Once it had finish its previous action it soon cocked one of its arm backwards before launching it towards huntress but before it could connect to the huntress ruby used her aura to launch herself out of the tree and onto the branch of a nearby tree. the young huntress than launched herself further back before turning crescent rose back into its sniper mode and began unloading multiple rounds into beast's body.**

Both yang and ruby began to cheer for other ruby, however, Wiess/Blake on the other hand were still worried about the beast seeing that it is far more intelligent than most Grimm.

 **The beast staggered from the multiple shots from the human but it was quickly able to regain its balance, it pulled both arms and threw them to the human. The arms than started to extend to inhuman levels and were able to hit the huntress torso.**

"hmm, so it can also stretch its body to great lengths as well, that's going to make things difficult to fight it at range as well" Wiess whispered to Blake, the cat faunus gave a light nod, "that means ruby is going to need to wait it out until there is an opening" theorized Blake.

 **Ruby immediately add aura to her torso protecting her from most of the damage from the fist but was still pushed back even further until she came to halt in large clearing with a rushing river just behind her.**

" **This Grimm is no joke; how did nobody even notice this Grimm before. it doesn't matter right now ruby right now I need to get away from it and get help … wait … why is standing there" thought ruby. As the young huntress was still in her thoughts the humanoid Grimm had finally appeared from the forest but instead of further attacking ruby it had instead just started to stand in place.**

Team RWBY was soon confused by the odd change of behavior.

"maybe it's tired" ruby said, "I doubt it Ruby it could be waiting for you to react" responded Wiess.

"Wiess may be right about that one, this Grimm is far more intelligent than the common Grimm" Yang replied as the rest of the team agreed to yang's statement.

 **For a few moments, absolute silence filled the area with ruby trying to come up with any ideas to escape the beast while the beast itself seem content to just stand where it is until it finally moved.**

 **The beast tilted its head upwards now with its eyes focus on the moon.**

… **.**

… **.**

" **RARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

 **As the beast had begun its roaring it body was starting to transform as well. The red 'veins' around the body started to grow until it reached the size that even a normal civilian could easily see them, the muscles than started to grow even more until they became bulkier than before, and finally the beast had grown at least 3 more feet more as well.**

"Ok .. didn't see that one coming" said yang summing up the rest of team's thought. "So not only does this Grimm: have the ability to stretch it limbs out to absurd lengths, have an greater intelligence, but it can also transform as well, what else can this Grimm do now" demanded Wiess. "Wiess please don't jinx it any further" said Yang.

 **After a few moments, the beast than brought its head down revealing young ruby that it eyes had also changed, gone were the glow orbs of red that were filled with hatred now they were replaced by glowing orbs of pure magma filled with an insatiable malice/madness inside of them promising great pain to any and everyone.**

Team RWBY shuddered at scene realizing that this Grimm was truly something else entirely and began to worry that alternative ruby may over her head with this battle.

 **Before the young huntress could even react, the beast had done something completely surprising, it had taken one of its arm and stabbed it into its own chest, it than pulled it out revealing a crystal easily the size of one of ruby's hand that had a green glow, it was dust, and pointed it towards ruby rose.**

"why would that Grimm even have dust, doesn't it know it can't use it." as Wiess continued to theorize why it would do something even more bizarre.

" **why does it have a dust crystal don't it know it can't use them, Grimm don't have souls" thought ruby before the beast had soon committed something that forever shocked ruby as well as helped confirmed one of humanity's worst fears.**

"you don't think –" ruby asked the group before Wiess interrupted her, "no it's impossible it's even been scientifically proven to be impossible." However, that did not stop the growing fear in their stomachs about what the Grimm will do next.

 **The red 'veins' started to glow intensity and then the dust itself started to glow brightly as well as having a dark tint to it, finally the beast crushed the crystal in its finger. The moment the crystal broke the beast was pushed back a few inches and ruby rose was immediately assaulted by multiple blades wind before she could even react causing multiple deep lacerations around here body as well as pushing here into the rushing river below.**

Silence consumed the room as team RWBY had just witness one of most horrific thing yet. Until it was finally broken by the scream from Yang from seeing what had just happened to her sister and the disbelief muttered by Wiess as she couldn't comprehend what just had happened. For the R and B of team RWBY they both simply sat in eerily silence.

"Yang … please stop" as ruby looked both Weiss and Yang in the eyes. The heiress and bumblebee immediately stopped when they saw the look from their leader's eyes. Ruby afterwards gave a long sigh, "look … I know what saw was quite scary but come on team you should know I tougher than that." "Ruby's right we all know she's tougher than that and besides we should continue to keep watching before we make any assumption alternative Ruby could still be alive" said Blake as she looked the heiress and her partner in the eye.

After a few moments, both girls calmed down with Yang now looking over Ruby time to time and Wiess now more focused on understanding this unknown Grimm, after all if this was real than humanity we need to as much as it can … fast.

 **For a few moments not one soul moved, the beast continued to look where the girls were once there after a few moments the beast started to revert into normal and slowly walked up. The Grimm than proceed to take the weapon that was separated from its previous master and after a few moments of observing it the beast than started to trek back into the forest satisfied that the human is dead or will be soon.**

"heh! Be careful with crescent you big meannie" as she soon started go in a small angry (cute) rant about how to take care of crescent rose causing the atmosphere of the room to brighten up.

"some things never change do they" said Yang as she looked at ruby. The rest could only agree with bemused looks on their faces.

" **Ruby's late … she never this late even if there was Grimm she still wasn't this late" thought a worried Yang. While Yang was confident that ruby was easily strong enough to handle, most problems coming her way it still didn't stop her older sister from worrying over her younger sisters, not ever since yang adoptive mom/ruby real mom summer rose had died that fateful day. "Dammit its already 8 and ruby is still not back, something must had happened to her" said yang quietly to herself. She than got up from the couch and started to arm herself to find where her sister is at. "Zwei watch the house while I'm gone" shouted yang. "Don't worry sis mama yang is coming to save you" thought yang.**

"oh boy Yang gone into _that_ mode again" as ruby started to shiver from the previous times that happen. The other girls started slowly scoot away from yang as well as coming up plans on who will be sacrifice first when they make their escape seeing the creepy (demonic) smile on her face as she slowly cracked her knuckles.

…

…

…

 **GASP**

 **As ruby rose threw her head out of the water. "where am I" asked the confused huntress. The area that she was in was come kind of cave, there was a large hole on the top of the cave, and there was some land nearby. Ruby quickly swam to the nearby land mass and could climb up to it. It took a few moments but she was finally able to get up om her legs even through the pain. "alright it seems that this is a cave, I think I can get out if I used the hole, if I use some aura … hey what's that?" said ruby. A few meters away from ruby there seems to be some kind if tomb stone that looks to have been weathered and there also seems to moss growing around it as well. Seeing that she has nothing to lose at the moment ruby slowly walked up to grave stone.**

Team RWBY gave sigh of relief now seeing that their leader was now safe. "see what did I tell you, Ruby Rose is tougher than she looks yah know."

 **As she got near the grave it seems that most of the writing on the stone has faded away but none of the less see wiped some of the moss away and tried to read the faded words. "To my … friend … knight … Jaune … arc"**

"no … no … that's impossible Jaune can't be dead" as ruby drove herself into her sister embrace unable to believe that her first friend in beacon was already dead.

"how … how could have Arc be dead already" whispered Wiess unable to comprehend that the fool that desperately try to court her in the past was dead.

Blake cat ears merely flattened themselves as she simply looks at the grave with sadness that Arc, that the young aspiring huntsmen who was a close comrade to her has already left the living, but she not as shocked as the rest. She lost many friends during her time in the white Fang, it shocked her like the rest of her team but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Yang was preoccupied with comforting her but muttered some stuff about dragging Jaune ass from death to make ruby happy.

 **Before she could continue to read anymore from the stone pain immediately filled her whole body causing her to hiss in pain and try to hold some of the wounds to prevent blood loss. "uh, whoops, sorry mister arc I think I got some blood on your grave, just let me move away from you" apologized ruby. As she soon stepped away from the grave she turned back her attention to where the large hole in ceiling and soon started to think how to get up there without putting too much pressure to her body as well as pushing her aura to stop the bleeding.**

"carful ruby don't put all your aura into healing you still need some if you to get out" Wiess said in a soft tone seeing that her partner was still shocked from seeing what has happened to Arc.

 **As ruby rose was in her thought see soon heard something, she immediately spun around looking around trying to see what or who made the noise. However, the noise seemed to only get slowly louder and after a while trying to find the noise she soon realized that it was coming from the grave itself.**

"wait what" said team RWBY in union. "Oh … my … god, Jaune has become a zombie!" declared ruby now no longer grieving.

The rest of RWBY could not argue with that assumption but instead put their attention back to the screen to see what happens next.

" **Oh, fudge I must have dropped crescent rose during the battle" ruby thought to herself as she went into a fighting position as her uncle Qrow had taught her incase her weapon wasn't available. After a few minutes the noise seemed to have stopped, ruby kept herself in fighting position a few more minutes longer. Afterwards ruby slowly let her guard down and slowly inching towards the grave, when she got there still was no sound coming. "huh, I guess all that blood loss must have messed with my head "ruby said aloud.**

"nope, it was zombie Jaune me." Said ruby.

 **Just as ruby was about to go back to her thoughts two long appendages sprung out from the grave wrapping themselves around her arms and forcing the young huntress onto the ground. Before she could even react, she saw that something was coming out of the grave, at first she could not see what it was due the angle she was in, but the creature than started to move towards her and thanks to the moon light coming from the hole she now could see what the creature was. The creature was a … sailor uniform? "what?" was the only thing ruby thought. The sailor uniform was primary white in color but had a gold/bronze trimming around it and it also had multicolor scarf that resembled eyes.**

"…" was there was in the room.

"a sailor … uniform" as Weiss continued stare at the scene.

"Oh my god, someone turned Jaune into a sailor uniform Wiess do something."

"sigh … ruby even I doubt my family's company could fix Jaune _condition_." Replied Wiess

" **blood … blood … blood … need blood" chanted the sailor uniform before it launched itself towards ruby, it than started to pull off the young huntress clothes startling her. "hey! S … s … stop that! Get off me you creep" screamed ruby. "h... he… hey watch it I'm doing a favor for you dammit, why wear that trash when you can wear me instead … come on just a few moments" responded the sailor uniform. The struggle between human and clothing soon started to cause the dirt to kick up and clouded the two, after a second or two some clothes soon came from out of the dust cloud as well as an increase of screaming/arguing. Eventually one could now see periodic white glows from the dust cloud and a moan of two, the dust finally started to settle now showing a rough outline of ruby.**

"oh boy … vomit boy you have made a grave mistake" said Yang as her eyes began to turn red. The rest of the team could only watch yang as she began to mutter all kind of things she would to do Jaune human or not. The girls began to formulate plans to protect the young Arc from being murdered by yang … as much … hopefully.

" **eh … wh … what is this" said ruby … afterwards the young huntress started to feel an unusual feeling, at first it was something kind of tingling feeling in her chest, before it felt like as if someone had open a floodgate within her causing her entire body to be filled with almost unlimited energy. "heh, as I thought you are a compatible host for me" declared the uniform as ruby rose could no longer hold the bursting energy inside her, she released a large scream causing her body to be covered in a bright light before it shot itself through the hole creating a pillar raw energy for all those in the forest to see.**

Team RWBY (minus yang who was still … preoccupied … yeah let's go with that) could only hope things would turn out well for other Ruby.

" **That sounded like ruby, don't worry ruby yang's coming!' thought yang, she than started to add as much aura into her legs pushing them to the limit to hopefully to reach the pillar of light that briefly appeared, as she continued to run she eventually came to a boulder, she than propelled herself towards the boulder and then as she touched the boulder she than did a backflip off the boulder avoiding the large arm that might have slammed into her.**

"I'm surprised that you knew that Grimm was following you" said Blake. "What can I say I just that awesome" replied Yang with a grin on her face now back from her muttering.

 **She then turned around and saw the humanoid Grimm, she was immediately shocked by what she saw, not the fact that it had a humanoid appearance but what it was holding in its hand. "how did you get that!" demanded yang, the beast did not respond, instead it swung crescent rose towards yang. Yang quickly dodged the scythe she than activated her gantlets and fired two rounds at the beast, the beast than started to bend its body avoiding the first bullet but was unable to avoid the second one that contacted its right shin. The beast groaned in pain before jumping away to escape the range of the weapon which it concluded to be a close ranged one.**

 **The beast than swung crescent rose in a wide arc forcing yang to move back, it than proceeded to use its other arm and launched it towards the yellow haired human. Yang than added aura to her right arm and threw it at the incoming fist. Both fist collided causing them to cancel out each other.**

"wow, that Grimm is even strong as Yang" said Ruby. "humph, please sis this Grimm has yet seen my semblance yet."

 **The huntress than added more aura to her legs and threw herself straight towards the enemy, she than at the last second fired a round from her right arm further propelling the human towards the Grimm and giving the beast of darkness an aura packed left hook right into the face. The beast was launched back a few meters away, it roared in pain from the injury dealt by the annoying human, seeing this human is more dangerous than the previous one it decided that it was best to transform immediately.**

"Other Yang is going to need to hit now" stated Blake. "I agree with Blake, this is perfect time to hit the beast while its preoccupied" replied Wiess.

 **Yang covered her ears form the unexcepted roar the Grimm gave and saw that the beast started to transform. "oh, no you don't bastard" angrily thought yang, she a gave a quick burst of aura to legs and propelled herself to the beast before small barrage of attacks on the midsection.**

Team ruby began to cheer on other Yang seeing her finally doing some damage to the beast finally.

 **Just as she was about to finished her barrage her arm was grabbed by the now fully transformed Grimm which threw her around like a rag doll until filing her to boulder. "*grunts in pain* this Grimm more tougher than I thought I … I … going to kill him, slowly" seethed yang as she saw some of her precious hair fall down to the ground.**

"yep, Grimm is so dead right" as Yang agreed with her other self. "that poor fool" thought the rest of the girls as they saw other yang activate her semblance, you never and I mean NEVER ruin yang's hair unless said person has a death wish.

 **The young gave a large war cry as she had activated her semblance, causing her hair to light on fire and turning her once purple eyes into a deep blood red color that seemed to promise untold misery to those looking at them. The beast in an instance appeared right in front of the huntress quickly unleashing a barrage of attacks from crescent rose in a style that was scarily similar to that of the previous owner.**

"Impossible, how could the Grimm know Ruby's fighting style just from one match."

"Don't worry Wiess-cream I already know ruby's fighting style by heart from all sparring we use to do" reassured Yang, however, it didn't stop herself from being unnerved from how fast the Grimm learned her little sister's fighting style.

" **What the! How did this Grimm even learned ruby's fighting style even though even though it looks to be bastardize from compared to the real one" thought yang as she became even more unnerved by the mysterious Grimm.**

The rest of team RWBY nodded with other yang as they too were both unnerved by humanoid Grimm's ability adapt so fast and yet were simultaneously curious about the origin of the Grimm.

 **As the battle continued to rage on it soon became clear that yang was slowly losing ground to the Grimm, the Grimm had changed it tactics a few moments ago and starting to swing wildly than before, realizing that the human was able to predict most of its attacks, this forced the yellow haired huntress a block each attack unable to counterattack due to the frantic nature of Grimm's new fighting style.**

"dammit at this rate yang going to lose unless she does something" thought Blake as she continued to watch her partner alterative self slowly losing to the Grimm.

"Come on big sis you can do it" mentally cheered Ruby.

 **Eventually the Grimm stopped its barrage and started to slowly walk back a few meters until finally stopping behind a nearby tree, normally yang would try to capitalize this moment but she too was exhausted from defending from the constant onslaught frim the beast. The than in a surprising act causally threw away crescent rose. The beast than lurched forward before stabbing itself in the chest pulling out a dark brown dust crystal. The beasts 'veins' started to detach itself from the body and started to warp itself around the arm holding the crystal.**

The four girls could only gulp in fear for what the Grimm's next action would, as well as silently praying that other yang will make it out alive.

 **The crystal itself had started to glow before the beast slammed the arm into the earth itself. After a brief moment the beast ripped its arm from the ground revealing that the surrounding earth now covered the entire arm and there were spikes prodding form it as well. The beast slammed both its feet deep into the ground, it than threw its arm back to inhumane length before launching it forward at high speeds.**

 **Yang still exhausted was unable to move in time to dodge the incoming fist and began to pump as much aura in front of her hoping it could absorb most of the damage, she than finally closed her eyes now waiting for the attack.**

…

…

 **SWISH**

 **Out of no ware a large shield appeared from the bush's successfully striking the arm of the beast and detaching it form the rest of the body before it was able strike yang. " What the! Who … RUBY … … wh … wha … …" was all yang could before her jaw fell to the ground and her face turned into horror form what her sister was wearing.**

Team RWBY could only blush from what other ruby was wearing.

"ARC" roared a furious Yang now seeing what her dear sister was swearing

"kinky" was the only thought Blake

Wiess immediately closed her eyes from the sight as well as trying a shield ruby as well, "ruby don't look."

Ruby could only hide under her cloak, hiding the crimson blush from the rest of her team from seeing what other her was wearing.

 **Coming from the forest was none other than ruby rose but replaced with something** _ **differen**_ **t** _ **?**_ **Gone was the gothic combat uniform and now replacing it was some kind armor … if you can call that armor to begin with. The armor covered the top section of body from the lower jaw to the upper breast in a skimpy armor, the armor was connected to the skirt by three strings with two in the front and one on the back. On the chest, there was a small wing shaped crest on the center of her chest that was roughly U shaped, it also had a multicolor pattern that resembled like eyes and there was a white ventilation grill on the center of her back. Ruby legs were changed, now wearing thigh-height, high-heeled boots. The armor itself was white in color with gold accents on the edges of the armor. Ruby's face had also changed as well, now her hair had a more feathered look and was also a brighter shade of red than before, her face also look quite flushed with steam also practical coming out her ears.**

Team RWBY … preoccupied … come back in a while

… … … **silence was all there was in the battlefield, with one human to embarrass to speak, another human shock by what the other was wearing, and a Grimm that was still shocked from the loss of its arm. "umm, ruby I think we should be you know … killing the Grimm or something" the armor said breaking the silence. "umm, ummm, ye … yeah your right Jaune" responded ruby.**

"deep breath … ruby … I'm killing Jaune that's final" declared Yang.

"well I guess I nice knowing you Jaune" said ruby as she began to think about the funeral.

" **Deep inhale" took ruby before jumping away from the incoming fist from the Grimm. Once in mid-air she than started to search around the area eventually finding what she was looking for, once she landed on the ground she than jumped on the trunk of a nearby tree using it as a springboard propelling the herself towards the object of her desire, she quickly grabbed it in mid-air than immediately did a few summersaults to help land on the ground. Now ruby rose was ready with her precious crescent rose back in hand and her new sword in her other. "All right now it's time to show what happens when you messed with this rose" declared ruby.**

"normally I would say we need to work on you catch phrase but right now … it is pretty good … minus the _armor_ part" praised yang.

"you don't think Jaune would mine who know…" as ruby twiddled her thumbs. "Ruby … no, you can't take his sword to reenact that scene" said Wiess as she gave the young reaper a cold look.

"aww, but Wiess think about the coolness…" argued Ruby as she slowly caved into her white-hair partner glare.

 **In a quick burst of speed the beast appeared a few feet away from the human before swinging its remaining arm at her, but just as it was about to hit her the huntress had immediately flashed from the sight of the Grimm. The beast began to franticly look around trying to find the human before a few seconds later was kneed on the top of the head crashing it towards the ground and creating a small crater around it.**

"Well I guess that grimm really … fell to earth, eh" joked Yang as the rest of the girls gave the yellow haired huntress blank stares. "Just no Yang no" they all replied in union. "awww" as yang pouted.

"Whoa, other me is awesome" cheered ruby. "I will admit that was quite the impressive speeds she went, I guess wearing Jaune does have some benefits" stated Blake.

 **Ruby than brought crescent rose above the beast and swung down towards its neck. However, just as it was about connect to the neck the beast threw the red-haired huntress of its back, it then began to increase the distance between the human and itself. Ruby caught herself on a nearby branch, she than dropped to the ground not before activating her semblance and shooting herself face to face with the monster in the span of a few seconds leaving an afterimage of herself shocking the Grimm.**

"Ruby can you do that normally" asked Blake now curious to see if her leader could perform that feat. "yeah, but I can only do that when my use my semblance at full force, other me doesn't look like she used her semblance that much" surprising not just Blake but also the rest of the girls.

"How much of a power boost did Jaune give to Ruby" thought the girls. Before all of sudden a soft sound could be heard from the TV.

"ooh, I guess things are about to get more intense" commented Yang.

 **The beast than unleashed a furry of blows against the human putting of it strength in each attack. Once it had finished its barrage it and Yang were both shocked by what they saw. Ruby rose had not a single bruise or blemish on her body and instead had an annoyed look on her face. "humph, is that all you got? … well if that's all than I guess it's time to show what I can now do" declared Ruby. The straps on her began to tighten up and steam started to vent out of the grill on her back as under her skirt as well.**

The faint sound began to increase in volume until it was blaring some kind of song that started to get the girls all excited. (OST Before my body is Dry)

"Man, this music is getting me excited" said yang as she began to sit near the edge of seat now anticipating what could happen next.

"It seems like other Ruby is about to get serious" said Blake

"I wonder what other me is about to do" said a excited Ruby as she began talk about what awesome moves her other self may do.

 **The huntress than stabbed crescent rose into the Grimm's chest causing black blood to spurt out. Than in a moment of pure herculean strength threw the beast straight into the air.**

"holy shit" said yang impressed with her sister new found strength. Normally at this moment Ruby would have called out Yang for saying a curse word but right now … she was too busy seeing her other self be a badass.

"hmm, I wonder if Atlas could study the other Arc, if we could replicate that power we could drive out the Grimm" thought Wiess to herself now curious of the other Arc origins of power.

"I wonder how long can ruby last in that form, Jaune did mention blood quite a bit" worried Blake hoping ruby would not herself to much in that form.

" **Ruby lets end this" roared Jaune, Ruby merely nodded her head before launching herself straight above the beast. "Take this!" she shouted as she raised the sword in her other upward and then began to unleash a furry of slashes against the beast completely obliterating the beast into thousands of pieces. From the corpse of the humanoid Grimm came out a small red string that floated towards the huntress before merging with the rest of the armor.**

Ruby Rose was currently awed from seeing the awesome sight of herself eradicating the Grimm in an instance "man … I'm so awesome."

The rest of the girls however, narrowed their eyes towards the red string scene. "you girls thinking what I'm thinking." "yeah, that defiantly has to be the reason the Grimm got its ability to use dust Yang" replied Blake. "But still the more important question is how did Grimm even obtain that power" whispered Wiess.

"I don't know but if continue watching I'm sure we will find out snow angle" commented Yang, ignoring the nick name the white haired huntress merely nodded in agreement with Yang's statement.

" **Ruby …" thought yang as she saw her young sister crashing into the ground, she gave a mental sigh "baby steps ruby baby steps". "ow, ow, ow, note to self-work on landing a bit more" said ruby to herself "don't worry ruby I'm sure you perfect it in no time, anyway I'm going to change back, I already consumed a lot of blood from you already and I don't want my new partner to die from blood loss now" said Jaune as he started to revert into his sailor uniform form.**

"baby steps Ruby baby steps" chided Wiess to now embarrassed Rose. "come on ice princess Ruby stilled beat the living lights out of the Grimm give her a break."

"Don't call me that! … and fine I guess give Ruby this time" conceded Wiess.

"So I guess Jaune needs blood to activate his armor form" deduced Blake. Wiess gave the cat faunus a nod "seems so Blake but I wonder why though."

"don't worry wiess I sure Jaune has a good reason for all the blood, maybe he's a vampire." "… really ruby … a vampire sailor uniform … you know how crazy that sounds." "well … umm … it sounded a lot better in my head."

" **uh, hey Yang I guess you might be wondering about all that stuff and I promise I explain everything … once I get a shower, nap, and a plate of cookies" said ruby as she the demanding look in her eyes.**

 **Yang gave ruby a long hard stare for a few moments, causing to ruby to fidget a bit, until finally gave up giving a loud sigh. "let's just talk about this tomorrow then fair I think we both had a long night" told yang, ruby quickly gave nod. Feeling satisfied both sisters than started the trek about thinking about the day and what is in store for tomorrow.**

"So I guess that's it, well what do we do now" asked Yang aloud until something began to happed to the TV. Once the scene ended the TV began to fade away and replacing it was a door with the EXIT sign on top of it.

"Well I guess we go back home I guess" said Blake as the girls got up from the couch opened the door before a bright light blinded them, once the light died down they realizes they were now back in their dorms.

Before any of them could do anything a letter soon appeared in front of the Wiess, she took the letter and began to read aloud the content inside.

 _Hello team RWBY I hoped you had an appropriate time in the hub. Now before you go back to your pervious activates I must inform of certain things rules you must follow._

 _Do not in any circumstance tell anyone else what you saw in the hub unless by accident_

 _You are not allowed to bring any weapons into the hub, any weapons brought will be sent back immediately to your dorms._

 _If you wish to bring any snacks to the hub you may_

 _If you wish to bring anyone into the hub you may write their names on the back of the letter and see if my masters will allow it._

 _Failure to follow any if these rules will result in immediate punishments ranging form embarrassment to termination of your life or a loved one_

 _From a friend_

 _P.S. Miss Xiao Long I also asks you to refrain from ending Mr. Arc life he did save your sisters life and also my masters would be most upset … but you may turn him into pub … just don't kill him._

 _P.S.S the next summoning will be tonight at 10_

"Darn, oh well I guess I can still beat vomit boy at practice" said Yang. "Besides Arc imminent demise who should we bring with us next time" asked Wiess. "I guess Jaune and his team, I mean they probably would be interested since there leader is in it" told Ruby, both Yang and Blake also agreed with Ruby statement seeing that they probably should know what their alternative selves are doing or had become. Seeing that the rest of the team had agreed on who they wish to bring Wiess quickly grabbed a pen and wrote team JNPR names on the back. Once Wiess had finished up the paper began to fade away until it finally disappeared.

"well now that that's over we should probably go back to what where doing … so does anybody actually remember what we're doing" asked Ruby before she and the rest of the team heard the ringing of the first-class bell. "oh yeah … whoops" said Ruby before she and the rest of her team scrambled to get dress and get to class before Good witch finds them late.

 **A/N:** annnnd cut, so that was just chapter 1. So yeah I probably bring team JNPR into the group but probably not next chapter but maybe chapter 3 mostly and if anyone one wants more to join simply put their names down in the review section and I see if I can do it, no promises.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Welcome, my name is RobotGod and this is my first attempt at creating a story for you guys. I figured that before you guys start to read I should tell you that this story is a twofold story, this is both a crossover fic and a reaction fic at the same time.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators**

For the rest the rest of the day team RWBY continued their daily activities, minus the beating Jaune got in goodwitchs's class. After their classes were all over team RWBY began to prepare for their next visit to the hub.

Ruby had decided to bring some cookies she hid for emergency's, Yang had decided to bring a bowl full of popcorn as well as soda, Blake & Wiess decided to bring a full bottle of soda as well as some paper/pen to write down anything interesting happens.

"Well, it's almost nine team, so did we bring everything we wanted" questioned Ruby, her team gave a nod of conformation that they had everything they need. For the next few minutes the four girls waited for the time to finally reach 9 A.M. Once the clock had reached 9 suddenly a door had instantly appeared right in front of the huntress surprising them a bit. After a few moments the team opened the door and stepped through it. They were greeted by the same sight they saw before. The girls quickly went to the couch while Yang pressed the ON button. After a few second the TV turned on.

 **Multicolored eyes stared into lilac eyes and sliver eyes. The scene soon panned out showing Yang and Ruby sitting in their houses kitchen on one side and Juane Arc, the sailor uniform, on the other side, both sides simply stared at each other. For those asking where the father of the two girls was at the moment he was currently on a week one hunter mission so was not currently available at the moment.**

"Ruby didn't you say your father was teacher working at signal" questioned Blake "He is but sometimes he's called on mission so there are times when we are by ourselves but never more than a week at max."

"I see" replied Blake satisfied with the answer.

" **so Jaune, how's the weather" asked ruby breaking the silence in the room. "Fine Miss Ruby, how is it to you Miss Yang" replied Jaune. "ok" responded Yang before silence took back control of the room, this has been going for a while … 1 ½ hours a while.**

"Really … really over an hour" said Blake as she looked at the sisters who looked a bit sheepish at the moment.

"Hey, come on Blake how would you react if you had to interrogate a piece of clothing" responded Yang, "not like this Yang not like this."

Wiess merely groaned she had honestly expected this from Pyrrha trying to get ready for date with Jaune than from her leader of all people.

" **Alright this is getting us nowhere so why don't we start with this question, who and what are you?" asked Yang. For a few moments, nobody spoke until Jaune took a breath and replied, "my name is Jaune Arc, what I am is something called a kamui, what a kamui is I don't remember … in fact I barely remember anything beside the moment I tasted ruby's blood."**

The girls were surprised at that statement not expecting the Arc to no pervious memories. "wow, what happened that could make vomit boy lose his memories" asked Yang aloud. "Who knows Yang anything could have happened" replied Wiess.

"Poor Jaune" thought Ruby seeing one of her friends in such a state.

 **Both girls were surprised by the uniform statement. "nothing, like nothing nothing" asked Ruby. Jaune merely gave a nod to her. "I see … well, I guess I asked the second question … why did you turn into that skimpy armor" asked Ruby now staring a blush. "Well to be honest … I don't know … it just happens, almost like instinct but stronger." "Alright Ruby I asked this time, question, why did you need to consume Ruby's blood" asked Yang. Jaune responded "the reason I need blood is that it helps me create a bond with Ruby so that way I can give her my powers." "can you use something else than blood?" "No, it has to be blood … it's the only way for me to create a direct link, any other way greatly weakens my ability to help ruby. "I see" replied Yang.**

"I see" said Blake as she and Wiess began to write down what Jaune had said now interested how other Jaune works.

Yang continued to watch thou a bit annoyed that Jaune can't transform into something less revealing.

 **Both girls got up from their chairs and went to yang's room to discuss what to do next. Once do got into Yang's room Yang immediately locked the door, so that nobody could listen to them. "alright, I say we keep him here until dad and Qrow come back … what about you Ruby" asked yang. "yeah I think that is a good idea … I kind of like him." "whoa, hold a minute what do you mean** _ **like**_ **him" questioned Yang, Ruby immediately began to blush again realizing her mistake.**

"Ruby, I never knew you _like_ clothes so much I thought you said you were a weapons person" teased Yang as she saw her little sister blush before hiding under her cloak.

"~sigh~ think before you say Ruby think before you say" replied Wiess.

Blake merely gave the red headed reaper a sly grin before putting what other ruby said as future black mail material

" **What! No, no, no … that's not what I mean is that I like the power boost Jaune gave me when I wore him" explained Ruby. "oh, I see, well I guess that makes sense from the battle last night" as Yang began to calm down before she immediately remembered something, "oh also ruby I did some researching last night and I found out something surprising, the Grimm we fought wasn't a new Grimm, there are people who actually saw similar Grimm Before."**

 **Ruby was immediately surprised by the news "really, can you show me." Yang pulled out her scroll and after a few minutes pulled up a forum of some kind. She than pointed at some hazy pictures posted on the forum, they looked almost exactly like the Grimm they had fought last night.**

"So it seems to be more of them" said Wiess in a worried tone. "seems so Wiess seems so" agreed Yang.

The girls were now becoming a bit worried, seeing that there are more Grimm that use dust should put anyone into worry mode at least.

" **no way" whispered Ruby, "way" replied Yang. For a few moments, the sisters did not move until Ruby finally got up and began to open the door. "Ruby what are doing?" "What do you think I going to practice with Jaune, before you say anything Yang remember how I was able to easily defeat that Grimm without even trying … if there are more Grimm like that than … than I need to learn to use Jaune powers if we are going to stop them … after all my goal is to be huntress, what kind of huntress would just sit around and let those Grimm destroy innocent lives. "Ruby" said yang as she saw the flames of determination in her eyes.**

The WBY of team RWBY could give a small smile and they shake their heads knowing once their leader is determined to do something so going to do it no matter what.

Ruby agreed with her other self in that no way she would let these new Grimm cause further destruction

 **Yang gave sigh before reply "heh, I guess I can't stop you now, not with that look in your eye … alright if you're going hunt down those Grimm then I'm coming with you … what do think I let you go alone, not in a million years, if you're going to go hunting then except me to be there with you" declared Yang. "Good speech there Ruby but you need to master me before even thinking about" said a familiar voice.**

 **From the door was Jaune with a grin on his mouth "I like your determination ruby but let's start with baby steps first." "Before you put me on I have a request for … deep breath … if I help you I need you to help me as well … I need to you to help me find out who I was, deal" ruby gave Jaune a smile and nodded in agreement. "well with that over what are you waiting for" as Jaune opened his arms wide open "put me on." Ruby gave Jaune a light blush before nodding, she took Jaune back to her room and after a few moments came out with Jaune on her.**

"Don't worry Jaune I help you get your memories back, no wait I mean other me but who also is me … don't worry me or other me will get your memories back to you" declared Ruby.

 **The scene then changed to show the Yang, Ruby, and Jaune were now outside of the house. "Alright … deep breath … Jaune transform" after a few moments nothing happened. "Ruby … you know I need blood to change right" told Jaune after a while." Oh … yeah … whops" said Ruby know a bit embarrassed. "so, everyone time she wants to transform she needs to cut herself or something" asked Yang. "normally … but I think I remember something that could help us, can we quickly go back to my grave I think there is something there we can use."**

"oh I wonder what is it could be some kind of artifact or maybe some kind so super-secret technique" said Ruby as she continue to list on what it could be.

"Calm down sis I'm pretty sure it's not some kind of super weapon of something like that, why don't we just watch and see what it is" said Yang clam her sister down before she became to hyper active.

 **The girls quickly began their trek back to where Jaune's grave, they eventually reached they're by afternoon. They began to slowly descend downwards until they saw his grave. Once there they began to search around the grave until Ruby finally found something "hey is this what you were talking about Jaune" now holding a gauntlet in her hand. "yes, that's the one" replied Jaune**

"Aww, that's it, just a gauntlet" said Ruby now disappointed by the sight. "Come on ruby don't you know the phrase don't judge a book by its cover and besides it probably is meant to just help extract blood without harming yourself" interjected Blake.

"Still would have cool if it was a weapon or maybe a super duper secret technique."

 **The girls quickly went back home, once there Jaune than started to give Ruby some instructions. "alright, to answer any question about that gauntlet, that is to help draw the blood needed for me to transform without you needing to constantly harm yourself." "Alright, now put the gauntlet on … good, now see the ring part around the wrist press that and let the it do the rest." After pressing the ring part of the gauntlet a few moments passed as everyone hoped it would work.**

 **For a while nothing happened until suddenly a large white spirit formed behind Ruby and then wrapped itself around the red hair huntress. Once it warped itself around Ruby it was then tied multiple strings tightly until finally the spirit dissolved itself now revealing Ruby now wearing the same skimpy armor form last night as well as having a crimson blush spread across her face.**

"Huh, so that's how Jaune transform … honestly that was a bit dramatic" commented Wiess as jolted down how the transformation happened.

"Hey Yang what's wrong you seem worried about something" asked Blake.

"huh, oh nothing much kitten but did you see Ruby's face besides the blushing, she almost seemed to be in pain when the transformation happened." Blake looked back to the scene and realized that what her partner had was true, it seemed look like that Ruby was in somewhat pain. "What do you think it means Yang." "Don't know but I going to hope were going to find the reason by the end of it" answered Yang.

" **Good, the gantlet still works" Jaune said to himself ignoring the embarrassed look on Ruby's face as she futilely tries to pull her short skirt down to cover herself a bit more. "Uh, Jaune can you know … make the skirt a bit longer for me" asked Ruby. "hu … OH, let me see … … … umm, ruby I don't think I can ehhh sorry" said Jaune sheepishly asked Ruby moaned in displeasure from the news. "Why don't we instead focus on the fighting part right now and deal with armor looks issue later" quickly interjected Yang.**

"~groan~ arc "said Wiess to herself as she looked over to her partner and saw that she once retreated back into her _shell_.

"About time the fighting part is happening" said Yang now interested to see how much stronger her sister was in that new form of hers.

 **Ruby agreed with Yang's statement, the small group quickly went to the back of the house where there was a large clearing. "Alright Ruby this is where you and I are going to see how powerful you have gotten now that you are wearing Jaune" said Yang. Ruby's gave nod before each them stood at one side of the clearing, Yang activated her gantlet and proceeded to prepare herself. Ruby than took out the sword that she got last night that Jaune called Crocea Mors, wanting to try out her new weapon, she than brought the shield up and got in a defense stance.**

Ruby immediately peaked out of her shell now interested how her other self would use Jaune's weapon.

"Ruby do you even know how to use a sword and shield" asked Wiess as Ruby gave Wiess a shocked look as if she had betrayed her somehow. "~gasp~ Weiss how could you even think about saying that, I not a weapon geek by doing nothing I know how to easily use most non-huntsmen weapons and I know how to make most of them by the back of my hand. Heck I even have a certified degree as a blacksmith for dust sake" said Ruby as she continued to rant about how she was hurt by Wiess ignorance and went on to state more weapon facts on sword/shield to prove her point.

Yang eventually stepped in and immediately sat between the arguing two "~chuckle~ alright Ruby that's enough you know snow angel is just interested if you can fight with Jaune's weapon, no need to go all geek mode on her" said Yang as Ruby began to calm down, Weiss gave Yang a nod of appreciation to her. "So why don't we go back to watching the battle, shall we."

 **For a while both girls did not move from their position until finally Yang gave a roar before shooting herself straight towards Ruby. The a few minutes before her fist connected to the shield Ruby immediately disappeared from her sister's sight, surprised Yang began to look**

 **around her surroundings for her sister before given a powerful punch straight into the gut. "Damm, Ruby's way stronger than I realized in that state" were Yang's immediate internal thoughts as she began to skid back a few meters.**

 **Ruby than appeared right above Yang with Crocea Mors swinging towards Yang, the yellow haired huntress quickly parried it with ember celica, afterwards she than slammed her right fist into Ruby's chest causing her to move back a bit. "odd … that usually hurts a bit more" thought Ruby as she barely felt anything from the blow.**

 **Yang than proceeded to add aura to her legs launching herself straight towards her sister, once she was arms reach of her she than unleashed multiple aura packed blows enhanced by ember celica. Ruby immediately brought up her shield blocking most of her attacks with relative ease, the ones that she was unable to block were absorbed by her enhanced aura. After a few moments Ruby than began to pivot herself as well as garbing here sister's arm using her enhanced strength she threw yang onto her back before bringing her sword towards Yang's neck signifying she had won.**

Silence dominated the room until Ruby finally broke "That … was … AWESOME, yang did see how strong I was, I was like hi-ah and you were like ho-ha" said ruby before she went into gibberish about the fight.

Yang gave a chuckle before replying "Yeah I got to admit that was pretty awesome and I'm surprised Ruby was never that strong before, Jaune must have given not given a boost in just aura but also increasing physical abilities … impressed."

"I'm astonished it seems Jaune can not only increase aura, physical abilities, but it also seems that he can enhance the strength the shield ability of aura" said Wiess. Blake gave a nod of agreement as wrote down the other abilities other Jaune can give to his wearers.

" **not … pant … bad little sis" said Yang as took her sisters hand as she was pulled up. Yang proceeded to dust herself off before turning back to her sister. "well, from that spar and the battle from last night whatever Jaune did to you made you far stronger than I thought" presided Yang. "Yeah, I know … when I wear Jaune I feel like I'm on some kind of super sugar rush but I think it's time to turn back to normal, I starting to get a bit dizzy know … hey Jaune can turn back now" said Ruby. Jaune merely gave a nod before turning back into his sailor uniform form.**

"So I guess Ruby there is a time limit for how long she can last in that state" said Wiess aloud.

"seems so Wiess-cream but what about when she gets hurt and bleeds wouldn't that decrease how long she has" replied Yang. Wiess agreed with what Yang said.

"Ah man why do all the cool things have to have limits" ask Ruby as she gave a small(cute) pout in annoyance.

 **Afterward both girls entered their home to rest a while. "So, when should we do next with Jaune Yang?" asked Ruby. "Well since I now have a good feel for your new-found strength I think we should see what should we do with your new weapon." "Well, Yang I'm thinking about keeping it as a secondary weapon in case I lose crescent rose again or I need something with more close range." Yang agreed with Ruby since she knew her little sister put significant effort into creating crescent rose so no way would easily give it up. As Yang was agreeing with Ruby she also noticed how Jaune seemed … disappointed like he was excepting something.**

"yep, other yang is right not in a million years would I give up crescent rose but I do agree with other me, it wouldn't hurt to have an extra weapon once and a while."

The rest of team agreed with their leader statement as well, none of them would ever give up their weapons unless they were forced to.

" **So Jaune what do think we should do next" asked Ruby. "Well, I guess we should work on getting used to using my powers since I saw that you have not yet adjusted to your new enhance abilities, then we should probably work on the using Crocea Mors next, finally we should try to work out a time limit on how long you can stay in your transformed state" replied Jaune. "However, we should start tomorrow I don't want you to tire yourself any further."**

"I agree with Arc that seems to be fair plan" replied Wiess. "ohh, snow angle you are agreeing with Jaune, ~gasp~ is this a sign that you love, don't worry Wiess you tell us we won't judge" teased Yang.

"Humph, I wonder why you seem so interested unless … your secretly in love with him and what me out of the equation, don't worry Xiao-long you can have your little knight I'm not interested in him" counter attacked Wiess surprising the rest of her team.

"touché Wiess" said Yang as she gave the heiress this victory but she be back, after all the war isn't over.

" **Hey that also, reminds me, Ruby/Yang where are your guardians?" asked Jaune. "Oh, dad and uncle Qrow are on a mission together so they won't be back for week" replied yang. "ah, I see."**

"you know I wonder what uncle Qrow does anyway besides kill Grimm" ask Ruby aloud, "probably kicking bandits and showing who's the boss or flirting with the ladies" replied Yang.

 **The next day was a Monday so both girls prepared to go to school, Ruby choose to wear Jaune to school so she can show him signal academy as well other modern things. During school ruby's friends were surprised by her new clothes but Ruby lied saying it was a gift form a relative of hers, lucky her friends accepted her explanation. During the rest of school Jaune was amazed by all the new sights as well as impressed by the level of advancement humanity had achieved.**

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, I mean if I was asleep for a long time I to would be amazed by the level of technology" replied Ruby. The rest of her team agreed with her as they continued to watch in amusement on how Jaune was reacting to all the modern technologies especially the one scene with the TV that was a good.

 **Once school was over ruby immediately went back home to train with Jaune while Yang went out to hang with her friends for a bit. Once back home she went to the backyard, once their ruby activated the gauntlet, after a quick but slightly painful transformation ruby was now ready her training with Jaune.**

"There it is again I'm starting to be worried about this Blakey" replied Yang in a slightly worried tone. "don't worried Yang I'm sure things would get better." "I hope so Blake" said Yang as Blake looked at Yang happy that she cares so much for her little sister.

" **Alright, ruby today we are going to work on you getting used to being in this transformation." "What do you mean Jaune I feel pretty used to this from now" replied Ruby. "No, Ruby you're used the power I give you but your still not comfortable wearing me" said Jaune. "sigh … ruby you may not know this but your sister had asked me last night why I was feeling disappointed during the spar if you did not know. I simply lied to her since I believe this is a matter between you and me … Ruby you're not wearing me correctly and because of that I can't give you my full power" said Jaune.**

"Wait what" said team RWBY, shocked that the entire time ruby wasn't even at full power when she was in that form.

"Hold on sec, so your telling me that my little sister all this time wasn't even using the full power of Jaune … now wonder what if Ruby got use the full power Jaune had during spar."

"Yang I think I can confinity saw your ass would be kicked … hard" replied the heiress who was equally amazed that all this time Jaune was withholding his full power from Ruby.

"Agreed … but I think the better question is how … how is Ruby even supposed to wear Jaune to use his full power" said Blake.

" **I don't understand Jaune what do mean I'm not wearing you correctly and what do you mean full power" asked Ruby.**

"Yeah, think we all would like to know" commented Yang.

" **Alright how about this … Ruby why do you still blush while in this form" asked Jaune. "because it's kind of … revealing" told Ruby. "Exactly, you are still embarrassed while wearing me and because of that you are subconsciously pushing me away from you which in turn forces me to consume more blood to compensate … you understand Ruby."**

"Wait so the only way for me to wear Jaune correctly is to be … not embarrassed while wearing him … how am I supposed to do that." "I guess you got to practice while wearing him I guess "replied the black haired huntress of the group.

"I see, so as long as Ruby continues to be embarrassed by wearing Jaune she will continue to unknowingly push him away from her, which in turn forces Jaune to consume more blood to compensate" said Wiess to herself as she wrote down everything Jaune had just explained.

"Damm, so unless Ruby wants to carry a gallon of blood with her everywhere she goes she needs be ok wearing that skimpy outfit … that's just bullshit" said Yang as her eyes for a moment changed into red.

 **Ruby rose was surprised by Jaune statement never realizing that she was unknowingly pushing him away from her. "Jaune … I never knew I was pushing you away, but Jaune, why did you not tell me before?" "The reason is that I waiting to tell you when the time was right and previous times were not appropriate." "Ruby before you stay anything I want you to know that you are not a bad partner and yes there probably is someone out there who could pull out my full power but they are not you. Ruby I chose you not because you were not the best but because of what you believe in, while our time together was short I've learned that you are a good soul inside and as long as you can hold on to your beliefs I stand with thick or thin."**

Team RWBY was surprised by the speech coming from Jaune of all people.

"Huh, I never thought I would hear that from Jaune of all people" said Yang "Guess it shows you how much you think you know someone" replied Blake.

"Jaune" thought Ruby as she was happy that Jaune … well other Jaune would believe in her that much.

"I guess there is more to Arc than I thought" mused Wiess to herself.

" **Jaune, I'm sorry I was pushing you away I should have not done that to you, not after what you done for me" said Ruby. "Jaune, I know it isn't much but … I promise I will wear you correctly, after all what are friend for" replied Ruby. "Friend?" asked Jaune. "Yep, emphasis on the P, after all you saved both mine and yang's life. "I … I see" replied Jaune who was starting to have a warm feeling in his chest "Friends huh" mused Jaune to himself.**

"That's ruby alright always having to the ability to put a simile on almost anyone's face" stated Yang. "What can I say sis Jaune is my friend and won't let my friends be hurt like that" replied Ruby now happy that her other self and other Jaune are now friends … officially.

" **So, what should I do so can wear you correctly" asked Ruby. "Well the first thing is not to embarrassed every time you wear me, so I guess doing you daily activates while in this state" replied Jaune. "If that's what it takes you got it." So, for the next few days Ruby practiced daily with Jaune until the day came.**

…

…

…

" **Ahh, nothing like being back home, right Qrow" asked Taiyang. "Ehh, yeah yeah, just point me to nearest bar and then I be happy" replied Qrow.**

"oh boy, dad and Qrow are back, this is not good" said Ruby. "Yep, it was nice knowing you Arc while it lasted" said Yang as she gave a mock salute.

"Come now Yang I believe you are now over reacting a bit, besides is that really what your own uncle thinks when he comes back." "Would you be surprised if I said yes, Wiess this the man who would proudly state that he's an alcoholic of all things" replied Ruby.

 **Before Taiyang could comment any further he interpreted by the sound of his eldest daughter calling them over. "Yang! How are doing sweetie" asked Taiyang as he grabbed Yang in a big hug. "Dad! Not in public" wined Yang. "Hey sport where is Ruby I thought you both be meeting us here" asked Qrow. "Oh, uh Ruby was busy so uh she couldn't come" replied Yang. "I see, well let's not keep you sister waiting" said Tai.**

 **As the family began to travel back both huntsmen realized that yang had started to become a bit, nervous as they got closer to home. "Hey Yang what's wrong dear is something wrong, did Zwei do something crazy … again" asked Tai. "hu, oh no Zwei did nothing bad at all." "Than why are you so nervous as we get close to house … unless your hiding something" interjected Qrow. "umm well you see … … … sigh … alright this isn't going to work, yeah we are kind of are hiding something but before you begin to panic I think me and Ruby should explain it first" said Yang. Before the two huntsmen could question Yang the group immediately heard some kind of noise coming from the back of the house.**

"Wow Yang really smooth their partner, honestly this is something I expected from Ruby than you" replied the amber eyed huntress. "oh ha-ha, very funny Blakely, I like to see you try to explain everything we just saw" responded Yang as both huntress ignored the look of betrayal on the red headed reaper's face.

 **Both huntsmen quickly went to backyard with yang in tow. Once they reached the backyard the huntsmen were meet by the sight of multiple destroyed trees and a few craters surrounding the area, in the middle of the mess was none other than an exhausted Ruby holding a mysterious sword to stand up as well as wearing some kind of sailor uniform as well.**

" **Dammit, pant … pant … pant, once more time Jaune I think I got it this time. "Ruby please" replied the sailor uniform surprising both huntsmen "at this rate you're going to pass out, we try again tomorrow when you have rest, there is no need to push yourself so hard ruby" pleaded Jaune. "No, Jaune I made a promise to you that I will learn how to wear you correctly. I'm not going back down yet, not when I feel so close … please one more try that's all I ask." "Ruby … alright … one more try and that's it for today" replied Jaune. The young reaper merely gave a nod before taking a deep breath. "Deep breath Ruby deep breath, just like Jaune said I need comfortable wearing, to the point he is like a second skin … I need … I need to be … I need to be become one with Jaune only than I can master wearing Jaune."**

"Come on me you can do it, Ruby rose never gives up when she puts her mind to it" mentally cheered Ruby to her other self.

The rest of team RWBY soon sat on the edges of their seat waiting to see if their leader can truly use the full power of Jaune.

 **Ruby Rose closed her eyes as thought before opening them again with the fires of determination in her eyes, she grabbed the ring part of her gantlet before pressing it down. For a few moments, nothing happened until Ruby had felt it … … … she had done it.**

"YES, go me" cheered Ruby as the rest of the girls now watched to see what happens next.

As they continued to watch the same song form last time started to on again as the girls began to get excited for what will happen next. (play song sanbika)

 **The gantlet began to be encased in glowing red energy before it started to spread through the rest of Jaune. The fabric immediately exploded outward, when that happened a large white sprit appeared before ruby and then wrapped itself around her, once it had finished it was soon wrapped by multiple strings before being stretched tightly till it exploded revealing the sliver-eyed huntress to be in Jaune's transformed state. Ruby crouched down slightly declaring "Arc synchronization complete" shouted Ruby as she re-straighten herself causing her skirt to be lined with multiple small blades as well as the small U shaped crest on her chest to become enlarged with the ends reaching the top of her head.**

"Whoa" said Ruby seeing the enhancements to the pervious from. "So this is the full power of Arc huh" thought Blake to herself now anticipating to see what new abilities Jaune has in his sleeves. The Girls continued to watch the scenes now wanting to see what new things Jaune has to show.

 **Before anyone could even commentate the backside of U shaped crest as well the grill on her back immediately fired hot streams of flames propelling the young huntress forward at high speeds till she reached a small nearby boulder. Once in front of the boulder she used a single arm and threw it high into the sky before using the jet streams to lunch herself upwards. Once a few meters above the rocks she took Crocea Mors and slammed it back into the shield/sheath, she than turned the handle a bit sideways causing the blade to transform, right before the family's eyes the sword combined with the shield creating a large great sword that gleamed in the sky.**

"Wait, so your telling me that Jaune can give my little sister the ability to fly of all things." "I wouldn't say that Yang I believe that it is more or less a powerful burst than a possible sustainable flight" replied Wiess. "Yeah, yeah but still the ability of fly … not fair" said Yang as Wiess merely gave a sigh.

 **In brief moment as she swung down the blade the boulder almost completely dispersed from the naked eyes until the rest of the speculators started to feel small pelts coming into their face making them realize how small much the young reaper had cut up the boulder as she began to come back down using her armor's new ability to gently land on the ground.**

"Hm, so not only can I accelerate myself without using my semblance out I can use to fly and glide as well … man I wish Jaune that turn into that I would so wear him If I could … not in that way Yang" said ruby as she corrected herself before her sister would embarrass her.

"Sure Ruby Sure" teased Yang as she wore a sly grin on her face.

" **Hmm, still need to come up with a name for that move, ehh I deal with it later. "Oh, hey Dad, uncle Qrow, Yang how are doing … uh dad are you ok you don't look well" said Ruby as she saw her father muttering something about her and what she was wearing, Qrow was simple messaging his had saying that he wasn't paid enough, and Yang was busy laughing nervously as well as giving her the death glare … seriously what was with them today."**

"Gee I wonder why sis I wonder why" said Yang sarcastically.

Ruby gave a small chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head "umm, sorry" apologized Ruby. "But still … what should I call that move I mean it was pretty cool looking" Ruby said to herself as she began thinking about possible names.

 **After a few hours of explanation and waiting for Tai to get over his shock from what his baby rose wore things started to calm down. "Alright, so let me get this straight … so when ruby was walking home she was attacked by an unknown Grimm which almost killed you both until ruby accidentally found Jaune and wore him which resulted in ruby killing the beasts which in turn resulted in ruby training so she can become … one with Jaune correct" said Qrow. Both girls merely nodded in confirmation, Qrow merely gave groan before taking a bottle of whisky and taking a large gulp from the bottle. "normally I would call this an overblown joke but after what I witness, no you two are telling the truth … so Tai what do you think" said Qrow looking over to his teammate who silent through the whole explanation.**

"Oh boy here comes the real challenge" warned Yang

 **For a moment, nothing happened until finally Tai sat up from his seat to wear Jaune was sitting before kneeing down letting him see eye the sailor uniform. One could easily feel the tense atmosphere in the room until finally Taiyang opened his mouth. "Jaune … you saved both my little girls lives I want to first thank you for that. Second, Jaune how far would you go to protect my little rose." "Sir, as long as Ruby holds onto her beliefs and never lets them go than I to will never leave" replied Jaune boldly. "I see … well I guess welcome to the family Jaune" responded Tai with a now cherry demeanor as the tense atmosphere disappeared.**

"Vomit boy really dodged the bullet there, I guess him saving you ruby must have won him points" said Yang

"Is your father really that strict Yang" asked Wiess, "nah, he's normally really cool but if you mess with his daughters your just asking for a funeral" replied Yang.

" **However" said Taiyang as he immediately stared both of his daughter straight into the eye " I understand you two want to investigate about this unknown Grimm but I need you two to stop. Look I know you want to help but this is beyond just the two of you, this is far more serious than you understand, let us adults handle this girls" replied Taiyang making sure to say it in a tone that meant no further arguments. "Now why don't you two go to sleep me and Qrow have some things to do."**

 **Both girls could only nod before heading back to their individual rooms. "This is not fair, I mean come on me and Yang fought the Grimm surly we can help out" said Ruby to Jaune as she was preparing to go to sleep. "Ruby, I think your dad is just worry about your safety I mean you both almost died to that Grimm so I think it's fair to say he was quite scared for yours and your sister's safety" commented Jaune. "Sigh, I know but still we have experience fighting that Grimm and we have you as well so if another humanoid Grimm comes along we teach it a lesson or two" replied Ruby as did some karate moves to emphasis what she said. Jaune simply shook his head "Ruby even thou what you said is true but I believe it will be wise to immediately focus on becoming stronger, once you become an official huntress than we can start to investigate the mysterious Grimm, but for right now it would be wise to leave it to the adults and foucus on becoming a huntress." The red headed huntress merely gave a groan but nonetheless agreed to what Jaune recommend, "yeah yeah I know, but still I really wish we could help out thou … yawn … well I guess will talk about it more tomorrow good night Jaune" said Ruby as she soon fell asleep form all the training she had done with Jaune. The sailor uniform gave a small chuckle before giving the young reaper a good night before he himself went to sleep.**

"Jaune's right Ruby your father is just worried for your safety I'm sure he means well" replied Blake, Ruby gave a sigh before replying "yeah I know, but I guess I'm just annoyed that we can't help out."

"Still, this easily beyond us Ruby this is easily a threat to all vale" replied Wiess. The rest of the girls could not argue with the heiress, if these things even existed in their world then the tides will definitely turn against humanity's favor.

"Don't worry Ruby I sure dad and uncle Qrow will know what to do, heck maybe they call Ozpin I mean the headmaster of beacon can do something about it" replied Yang.

…

…

…

" **Yes … ah Qrow go to see old friend" replied an unknown voice. "Save your friendly banter for Jimmy Ozpin" responded Qrow. "If you say so, but into more important matters how did your mission go Qrow did we anything" asked Ozpin "Maybe, had to clean up the mess the Grimm left but I think we finally may have a found something about those new players Ozpin." "Let's hope so Qrow the last thing we need is another enemy working for the queen" said Ozpin. "Also, Ozpin I think we may have another problem on our hand as well, the queen got some new toys it looks like" said Qrow. Qrow than stated to explain the mysterious Grimm and its ability to use dust as well as Jaune and his abilities. "… I see, thank you for bring this to me Qrow … sigh … it seems that I'll be taking Ironwoods offer after all" said Ozpin. "I don't like it either Oz but were going to need** _ **his**_ **help if there are more Grimm like this" stated Qrow. "It seems so … Qrow I don't want to take you away from your nieces but can you come over to my office tomorrow" "yeah I can do that but Ruby won't be happy but sure I can do it, anyway night Ozpin" said Qrow as he turned off his scroll. Ozpin merely gave a sigh before turn his head to Glynda "Glynda prepare a secure communication line with Ironwood tell him I acccept his offer with some conditions." "Of course Ozpin" replied Glynda before she left to prepare the call to Ironwood. "~sigh~ seems things are going faster than I thought" thought Ozpin.**

"Wait so Uncle Qrow works for Ozpin … I guess that makes sense and that would explain why he isn't at home most of the time" said Yang.

"But who is that queen person the headmaster was talking about and what about that unknown third party" asked Blake. "Who knows Blakey maybe will find out later I mean why else would they show this to else anyway" replied Yang. The cat Faunus gave a nod of agreement to Yang's statement.

"Hmm, I wonder what offer did General Ironwood give to the headmaster anyways that he would not want it" thought the heiress.

"Man, this some tense foreshadowing I've seen yet" thought Ruby as she continued to watch what will unfold next.

…

…

…

 **The sound of sizzling bacon soon became the dominant sound as the scene started to pan out to reveal Taiyang cooking come beacon while his daughters soon came down ready for breakfast. "Moring Girls, how are you two, oh just want to tell you Qrow had to leave early he be back later tonight." The sisters only gave a nod of acknowledgement still to groggy to do anything else. A few moments later Jaune hopped down to the kitchen giving the Xiao-long family a greeting. "Moring everyone" greeted Jaune before he sat on kitchen counter "so Ruby when do want to continue training" asked Jaune, before Ruby could answer the door bell immediately rung.**

"I wonder who that can be" said Ruby, "Probably the postal guy but he come every Sunday" replied Yang.

"maybe you two bought something" commented Blake, both sisters agreed with what she said.

" **Yes" said Tai as he opened the door revealing a mail man holding a rather large box in his arms. "Hello sir, umm this wouldn't be the Xiao-long household sir." "yes this is the Xiao-long household what is it?" "Oh good I have a packaged for a miss Yang Xiao-long, if you can sign here and here pleased" Said the mail man. After signing the board the mail man handed over the large package to Taiyang before giving a goodbye and began to leave.**

" **He yang did you buy anything while I was gone" asked Tai as he brought over to the kitchen "besides food not really, why" responded Yang as the box was brought into the kitchen. "well someone had sent this to you Yang and it didn't say who" replied Taiyang. "why don't I open it in the living room for you two" asked Jaune. "mmm, alright if you say" said Taiyang as he handed over the box to Jaune, Jaune than took the box to the living. For a few minutes there was no sound coming from the living besides the sound of the box being opened a while ago. Ruby, feeling worried for her friend went to see how he was before she saw the state of Jaune. Jaune seemed to be frozen in place with eyes wide open and his mouth opened in shock. "Jaune … what's wrong." Jaune did not reply for a few moments before uttering a single word**

…

…

…

 **Nora**

"Wait, what!" said the four girls in unison, "So Nora is also a Kamui as well" asked Ruby. "Seems so Ruby, but if Nora is also a Kamui does that mean Ren and Pyrrha are also as well" questioned Blake.

"At this point maybe, but still I say we should continue to watch before making assumptions Blake" said Wiess.

As the girls continue to talk among themselves the TV started to disappear and once again replacing it was a door with the EXIT sign on it, there was also a note attach to the door as well. "Well this is different, why don't I read it this time" offered Yang.

"Hello team RWBY I hope you had fun during your time here, as you know you had requested some people to join this group well I'm happy to say that they have been accepted and will be teleported here during the next summoning which will be the same time as today.

Now for rules I except you to have memorize them already and if you have forgotten then on your beds a list of the rules is there so you don't forget."

From a Friend

The girls soon departed from the hub and were sent back to the familiar sight of their dorms. The Girls feeling tired immediately prepared themselves for sleep and quickly went into a deep slumber thinking about the events that had just transpired in the other world.

 **A/N** Well sorry that took so long people I try to get as much done but with college and finals creeping up I don't have much time to write BUT when summer does come I will promise to get more chapters up as fast as I can. Also if you have any other people that you want then write them in the comments and I see if I can add them before or after chapter 5-6.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Welcome, my name is RobotGod and this is my first attempt at creating a story for you guys. I figured that before you guys start to read I should tell you that this story is a twofold story, this is both a crossover fic and a reaction fic at the same time.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators**

"Umm you guys ok" asked Jaune Arc to team RWBY, "Hu what's it do you" asked Yang. "Well you four have been acting oddly lately, you have been giving me and my team weird stares -" "and you have been kicking Jaune's ass harder than normal" interrupted Nora. "Nora! Don't go saying such things" chided Pyrrha. "Sorry guys if we been making you worried … it just that we been watching some _interesting_ things and we would uh like to show you" awkwardly replied ruby.

"What do you mean ruby?" asked Ren. "Oh boy how to explain … umm how about you guys come over to our dorms at 9 and will promise to explain everything, right team" said ruby with the rest of RWBY agreeing with their leader. Team JNPR gave them odd looks before Pyrrha replied "Ok … we can do that." Afterwards team JNPR was soon in RWBY dorms with clock almost nearing 9. "Well are you going to explain or just stand there like you're waiting for someone" said Nora, "Patience Nora I promise you everything will be explained soon" responded Blake.

The two team once again waited until 9, for a few minutes nothing happened until a bright light consumed the entire room until it finally dimmed down now showing that the two groups have been transported to the hub.

Team JNPR began to panic a bit as they were surprised by where they were now until team RWBY calmed them down and explained about the place and what they had saw here.

"So wait, let me get this straight … you're saying that this place is some kind of alternative dimension where the past few days is where you have been watching about an alternative world where my partner is some kind of living cloth that turns ruby into some kind warrior wearing barely concealing armor while giving her special powers." said Pyrrha "Oh also there are Grimm that can now use aura and dust as well" continued Nora. "Normally I call this some kind of bad joke … but seeing is believing" replied Jaune, "So what now?"

"Well I guess we start the TV and begin where we left off" replied Weiss as activated the PLAY button, for a few moments nothing happened until the screen immediately came alive now showing the entire Xiao-long family all surrounding Jaune who was still looking at the Kamui version of Nora.

"Whoa, I guess that's me … huh never thought I would look like a sailor uniform before" said Jaune aloud, "Well i think it's kind of cute in way" replied Pyrrha as a part of her mind began to think what it would look like if wore her alternative partner.

" **So this is Nora … you say she is someone close to you" said Taiyang. Jaune gave a nod before replying "Yeah … she's an old friend", "Wait didn't you say you no memories" said ruby. "I did, but when i saw Nora something just … clicked inside of me and i just remembered" replied Jaune. "So how much do know" asked Taiyang, "Surprising a lot but right now i just trying to sort out all these memories", "fair enough … so what do we do about her" said Tai as he pointed to kamui. "What do you think, someone is was meant to wear Nora … and I think i have an idea" replied the sailor uniform as he turned his eyes toward a very certain brawler.**

" **Wait … me!" Yang said pointing to herself, "Well since I'm currently with ruby i guess that means you … or him" replied Jaune pointing towards her father, yang immediately blanched at the just the thought of it "Uhh great now that's burned into my brain thanks Jaune" "Heh heh sorry yang" apologized Jaune. "But still do think I should wear her" asked Yang, "I don't know Yang, are we sure this Nora person is safe" asked Taiyang in concerned tone. "~sigh~ I not really sure … but my memories are telling me that she really is a good person … and I think you might like her Yang. You and she are quite similar, but please give Nora a chance whatever happens i take responsibility." declared Jaune. Tai gave Jaune a deep stare for a few moments before releasing the breath he was holding "Alright, I give this Nora person a chance … but if she does anything to harm my daughter all bets are off." "Alright, well what are we waiting for let's wake up Nora." Declared Ruby.**

 **A few moments later Yang brought a knife so Nora can get a taste of her blood as Jaune had said, she looked at Nora for a few moments before looking back at the rest of her family who was ready to jump in if anything happened. "~deep breath~ alright, please let this work" thought Yang as she slit her thumb letting droplets of her blood to fall on Nora, for a few moments nothing happened "come on don't tell me it didn't work, does she need more blood or -" as Yang train of thought of immediately interrupted as Nora wrapped her arm around Yang throat. "Ughh … my head … hey where am I? … … oh, hey Jaune I didn't see you there … why are looking at me like that" asked Nora as she turned around, realizing what she done.**

"Sorry Yang, Nora only does that if someone if interrupted her sleep and she was in a good dream as well" apologized Ren. "Don't sweat it, i probably do that if i woke up somewhere i didn't know about" replied Yang.

 **She immediately released the blonde brawler from her grip before apologizing for action. "Sorry about that i usually don't do that … but anyway onto more important matters, Jaune you want blondie over to wear me right" said Nora. Jaune gave a nod before replying "Yeah, i was hoping you would do it … umm Nora." Nora looked at Jaune in the eye for a few moments before responding "... I see … … oh why not, alright Yang" said Nora as she turned around to face the blonde brawler "so you want to wear me eh, normally I would not do it for strangers but since I got nothing better to do why not."**

"Really Nora just like that" said Weiss. "Yep" said Nora emphasizing the P "I mean i already know Yang … well our Yang i guess, but still i bet we fast friends in no time, high five." Yang agreed with Nora before giving a high five back to Nora.

"Nora and Yang … panthers" thought Weiss before shuddering at the thought, she would like some sanity intact to thank you very much. "Oh come on Weiss I'm sure it will be find" reassured Ruby seeing her partner in distressed, the heiress simply gave a ruby the look, "Well i think it would be ok" "It wouldn't be too bad …" "Alright i go prepare the end of the world bunkers" said ruby finally crumbling under the icy glare.

" **Really! Just like that, no fair why couldn't you do that Jaune" complained Ruby as she gave the kamui a mean (cute) glare. "Heh, sorry ruby i make sure next I won't make the same mistake next time" offered Jaune. Before Ruby could continue the rest of family was interrupted by Xiao-long patriarch "Well, since that got all your guys attention I think we should be asking the most important question, who sent you here" asked Taiyang. Nora became silent for moment as body became tensed "Who sent me? … … … I don't got clue" replied Nora returning back to herself as well as causing the rest to give large sigh in response. "Well I guess I was asking too much" said Taiyang quietly to himself, "Sorry guys, like I said I don't really remember that much to begin with."**

"So Nora doesn't remember anything as well" said Weiss to Blake, "Seems so … but Jaune was able to remember bits of his memories from just seeing Nora, so maybe if he sees Pyrrha and Ren he will get all his memories back" theorized Blake. "You may be right but let's see what happens next" replied Weiss.

" **Damn, so she doesn't know as well, ~sigh~ I guess I was asking for to much" thought Jaune. "Well moving on do you think it's time for you know what Nora" said Jaune, "? … OH that, well I'm ready if Yang is ready as well" replied Nora. A few minutes later the Xiao-long family was gathered around the backyard with Yang in the center holding Nora in her hands.**

"Oh man I wonder what Yang will look like" thought Ruby as she and everybody else were now anticipating what Nora transformation will look like.

"Oh boy i hope I look cool maybe I get wings, ~gasp~ oh my god that would be SO awesome right Ren" said an excited Nora as continued to go off about what her other self's form would look like. "Calm down Nora, I'm sure your other self will look amazing" said Ren, "Ren's right Nora I sure you look amazing … but I wonder, what will me and Ren forms would look like." "Why do guys think you will be kamui's as well, no offense" asked Jaune. "Well since both you and Nora are already kamui I just thought me and Ren would be as well" explained Pyrrha, "I guess so, I wonder what you two would look like then" replied Jaune.

" **God this a bit embarrassing" thought Yang as see saw her family trying to give her some encouragement … and failing … badly.** **Yang took a deep breath before saying to Nora "well, better get it over with … well i ready … … hello, Nora ... don't tell me you need more blood. … ~sigh~ god dammit Nora." Yang then bit into her thumb allowing blood to flow from it and onto the kamui. After a few seconds Nora's eyes shot open and then proceed to latch herself onto the blonde brawler forcing her to bend backwards at an uncomfortable angle, Yang could only grunt in pain as Nora spread herself eventually the pain soon disappeared, for a few moments nothing happened until Yang felt a rush of energy flow to every part of her body.**

 **Yang could only keep her mouth shut for a while until she let she let out a scream, when that happened a bright soon engulfed Yang forcing everyone else to shield their eyes. After a few minutes, the light had finally died now showing the rest of the family Nora's transformation.**

"What! Oh no fair, why does Yang have such a cool form" said Ruby now seeing her sister's form. "What can I say sis I just that good" replied Yang.

"I have to admit Yang's form is a bit more … modest" said Weiss ignoring the look of betrayal in the young reaper's face. The red headed huntress looked towards the raven-haired member of her team for support, "Sorry ruby but I'm going with Yang with this one."

While Ruby was sulking about "How unfair it was that her sister had cool looking kamui" team JNPR were currently busy discussing other Nora's transformed state. "Renny look how awesome I am, oh my god please tell me that they work please please please" gushed Nora. "Maybe, that would be interesting if it did … and terrifying as well" as Ren said the last part more to himself. "Wow, Nora's form definitely nothing to scoff at" said Jaune looking at his alternative teammate transformed state. "Your defiantly right on their Jaune" agreed Pyrrha eyeing alternative Nora's new form.

 **Over all the design was like Jaune's own state, however there was some key differences between the two.** **One of the differences was the color, where Jaune was primarily a white color with some gold trimmings Nora's was a mix of white, orange, and pink. Another difference is that were Jaune's form was more … revealing Nora's form was less so, the skirt for instance instead of barely stopping at** **kneecaps went straight down to her heels, another was there was two small wings on the sides of her head as well.**

 **However, the most important difference is what was behind Yang. Behind her were two large wings, each the size of teenager from the look of it, on each wing there was an eye like pattern on them then on the crest part of her chest.**

" **Whoa … impossible she already can use 100%" whispered Jaune in awe. "What! No fair why couldn't you do that before" said Ruby now with a small rain cloud over her head. "~chuckle~ calm down ruby just because she was able to use 100% now does not mean she has fully mastered wearing Nora" said Taiyang while patting his youngest daughter on her head.**

 **As for the blonde brawler she could only look at herself and feel awed by the amount of new found power that coursing through her veins. "You liking the power boost" said a voice in her head surprising her before realizing who the voice belonged to. "Nora is that you." "Yep, so how are liking my form Yang." "It's … kind of tight to be truthful" replied Yang. "Pfft please don't worry about that you get used to it but besides that, how about I show what your new** _ **appendages**_ **can do" responded Nora with in playful tone in her voice. "What do meeeeeeeeee- "cried Yang as her body was lunched straight into the air until it finally stopped a few minutes later. "Now Yang I know** _ **might**_ **be scared but don't worry you're not going to fall anytime soon, right now just focus on your wings" said Nora. "Wait, hold a damm moment … dammit Nora" thought Yang as she slowly looked realizing that she was** _ **very**_ **high up. Yang gulped before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "Alright Yang just calm down, just calm down. … alright just focus on my** _ **wings**_ **" thought Yang as she began to concentrate on using her in appendages.**

 **At first, she could only describe the feeling as … odd for better lack of term. Trying to think about what to do next she tried to move her wings a bit left and surprising she felt the wings start moving to left. Want to try something else she focused on making her wings move forward instead of left, soon enough the huntress in training began to feel a soft cool breeze touch her face before realizing that she was moving at a constant, albeit slow, speed.**

"I surprised yang, most bird faunas can't do what you just did without intense practice" said Blake. "Really, huh thanks kitten … though now that I think about it we haven't really seen a bird faunas at all" said Yang "Oh that because most bird faunas enjoy the wilds better, more freedom to fly around and you don't need to worry about bullheads" responded Blake. "Heh Blake have actually seen any bird faunas before" asked Ruby now curious, "Mm not that much, I seen like one or two before I came to beacon but never really got to know any" responded Blake.

"Aww man, we could have been flying buddies if knew one" interjected Nora. "Nora … you do know that's other you not you you" responded Weiss. "Ehh details ice queen" replied Nora waving her away. "How many times do I have to tell you people stop calling me that" demanded Weiss giving her and a certain yellow dragon her signature icy glare.

 **Yang, deciding to see what her wings can really do concentrated more on going forward resulting her speed to increase until the wind was blowing straight into her face.** **Eventually she soon slowed herself downed and began to slowly go back to where she was, she soon began to slowly drift down, though not without some near accidents.**

" **So, Yang what was it like to fly" asked Ruby with the rest of family now resting back at home. "It was pretty nice, the feeling of wind blowing on your face and sense of freedom it's an amazing experience little sis … Oum, now I want to fly again" replied Yang. "Whoa, slow down their Yang I can see that you seemed to enjoy your time with Nora but let's take this with baby steps girls" said Taiyang. "I agree with Taiyang, I know you might like the power me and Nora give to both of you but I think you both still need training before you fully master us." "Jaune is right you two, you both still have a long way before you can use us both to full potential" commented Nora to Jaune's previous statement.**

"Huh, never would have expected that form Nora of all people" said Weiss. "Heh, I can be mature I just choose not to" said Nora, the heiress gave a sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose "That does not make it better Nora."

"Either Way" began Blake not wanting the discussion between the two to continue "Jaune and Nora are right thou Yang and Ruby still have a long way before they can fully use their full potential." "Yeah, I guess we do have a long way to go but I'm sure we get it no time" interjected Ruby with her partner agreeing with her.

 **Eventually it was decided that Ruby and Yang will continue their training with the two kamui's tomorrow. Soon the scene changed, gone was the living room of the Xiao-long household, now the camera showed them to be in Ruby's room with the windows showing it was now night and moon seemed to glow brightly today.**

" **Heh Ruby what are you reading over there" asked Jaune seeing his partner fully focused on the book. "Oh this, it's just an old fairy tale I read when I was a kid." "What's the book about" asked Jaune. "Well, the book's called the knights of color, the story is about four knights, each one having a unique color, and their adventures throughout remnant. Currently I'm on the chapter where they are fighting this giant rat Grimm in the sewers of Vale – ""Uhh, please don't tell me more, that was honestly one of the worst jobs we took Oum, it took us days just to get the stink off us it … … wait … how did I know that" said Jaune more to himself. "Jaune" said Ruby interrupting the kamui's train of thought "what happened during your journey to town of green vale." "Me, Nora and … mmm… two others went their due rumors of dangerous Grimm, however, when we got there we soon found out that the town was under the control of a mad cult. Mmm, can't remember the details but in the end, we defeated the leader of cult and was able to save the town I believe." Said Jaune confused that he even knew that at all.**

" **Could this be because of Nora" thought Jaune "that would make sense though, ever since I saw Nora I had all these new memories inside me … what's wrong with Ruby why is she so still, crap don't tell me I did something wrong" thought Jaune before he was unexpectedly scooped up by the red-haired reaper and brought in bone crunching hug.**

" **Oh my god! Your one of the knights of color, this is so cool, ~gasp~ could I get your autograph" said Ruby in rapid pace while simultaneously crushing the poor kamui. "Ruby … please … your … crushing me" begged Jaune as he began to see some kind of light in front of him.**

"Jaune don't go the light" cried ruby, "Ummm sis I don't mean to disturb but I think vomit boy needs a little something" said Yang. "Huh, what do you … "said Ruby when she finally realized that she was crushing the poor knight and said knight was looking a bit blue at the moment. Ruby immediately released the poor knight before apologizing to him, the knight quickly forgave his friend.

 **Ruby immediately let the white kamui before apologizing "Oh my god I so sorry Jaune please tell me you are ok" said Ruby not wanting her latest friend to die on her. "Uh just try not crush me again then we be cool" replied Jaune. "Sorry … but I guess I was so excited, it isn't every day that you get to meet the hero from your favorite story." "~sigh~ true, but try not to crush me next time, I don't think I'll survive the next one." "Hey Jaune, could I ask you some more questions" asked Ruby, "Questions about what?" replied Jaune. "About your adventures with the other knights." "Well … I guess there is no harm in it but I going to warn you even though I have remembered more about my past there is a lot I still don't remember so I won't be able to reply to all your questions" said Jaune. For the rest of the night the Ruby Rose asked Jaune about his adventures with the knights and Jaune in turn answered each one to the best of his ability.**

Soon the scene faded away leaving with the TV eventually transforming into an EXIT door. "Well I guess that means it's over, but don't worry guys we will be called again at a later day" said Ruby to team JNPR. With that settled the two teams soon went through the door now back in RWBY dorms with JNPR quickly realizing that not even a second has passed since their time in the hub. Team RWBY also explained the rules about telling anyone of the hub.

Once that was over both teams soon departed for some well-deserved sleep after what they had seen. 

**A/N:** dear god I'm so sorry this took so long but I had run into some … technically difficulties,~cough~ auto-repair screen loop of death, but with that over I hope to be able to get more chapters done soon, as a sign of apology I also wish to give to you guys a new story which I like to call an old power. What is it about ~chuckles~ why don't you wait and see.


	4. UPDATE

Hey, it's robotgod and now you maybe wondering "Hey this isn't a chapter what's the reason" well to but it simply I'm done with this fic. Now before you do anything let me explain first I know some people may be wondering "hey where is the original story" and to answer that is that the story you were reading is the original story. So, to put it in more simpler terms the story you were reading was an regular cross-over fic and I was also making it a react fic as well. As you can see that was … not one of my better choices.

But don't worry people I'm not giving up on the original cross over fic, I'm just giving up the react part so if anyone wants to take that up then you have my permission also chapter four is coming soon, hopefully by today I will have it out.

Also as for what this story will be called it will be called cloth & scythe.


End file.
